Trials Of The Pillars
by ExorcistMage
Summary: Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Nico,Clarisse, and I along with others demigods/ some hunters head to destroy the pillars which emits dark  powers to create beings so strong.These Evil  kills the demigods out at night,but will this quest tear them apart?
1. Prologue

Trial of The Pillars

Summary:

Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Clarisse head to destroy the pillars which emits dark powers to create being, so strong it might destroy the demigods. This Evil kills the demigods out at night, but will this quest tear them apart, first?After TLO

**Grover: *Plays Viva La Vida***

**JL: Whoa! Awesome, you got a great beat, nice song, Lord of the Wild!_*Sings Along*_**

**MT: _We Don't own PJO_, and apparently you don't want to live long, do you? *Sibling glare at Jessi/ Hermes Cabin***

**JL: Um...what did I do?**

**MT: Hmm... you didn't help the Hermes Cabin put spiders in our Cabin, did you? **

**JL: Of Course, Not! **

**MT:Good, *Throws sugar cubes at Hermes Cabin* Go Pegasus attack! Now on the the story!**

_**Prologue**_

_**Percy POV:**_

_**Tartarus, that is wherever I was, looked liked. I felt as if I was ripped into pieces, and I was just another soul in Hades' Judgment. I began to look around once more slowly depicting my surroundings a I searched the walls of the bare room, not able to stay still. I then notice a roar that sounded as if the Notos wind was near by, but I was caught off guard as claws shot out of the ground, and began its rampage.**_

_**I was running from it, what ever it is, and when I turned around a gigantic invisible monster extended its arm, and slammed me against the wall rendering me minor head trauma, but before I knew it it changed. The form of the creature changed constantly, from a child to sizes of titans. I was transported by the being of doom into another room, where I saw many shadows, festering at the walls that went into the horizon, in celestial jail cells look directly at me as if I was the first person they saw in millenniums, but the way they looked I would only imagine how long they were in this pit. They barely managed to whisper, as if that was their last breath, and death was to strike them next sending to Judgment for the dead, but they looked longingly for death that would put their soul at rest, **_

" _**Save me, hero" I froze realizing, that this was an old dungeon, that was keeping magical creatures, and demigod prisoners, and then as I was about to help, however the scene shifted again to where I am in the middle of a battle field. Cries of the wounded, the dead called out my name, but I was rendered immobility, so I couldn't help. For the sight reminded me of the second Titan War, but how many was lost for that victory? Bodies of the dead were scattered, and a gust of wind slashed my body, but I felt nothing for I bared the curse of the Achilles' spot. I still collapsed to the air being sucked right out of me like the every fiber was leaving me, and I would eventually turn into a rotting corpse , then next thing I knew, BAM!**_

_**R&R**_

_**MT: Please, Review - *Capture the flag, giving orders with Annabeth***_

_**JL: - and tell us how it is, we already wrote the first 2 chapters, and we NEVER discontinue, but with school, we update few times a week, and -**_

_**MT: each chapter is long, though! Check out the other stories I wrote!**_

_**MT: I am Daughter Of Athena, and- **_

_**JL: - I am Daughter of Apollo, and til next time!*Holds the red team's flag***_


	2. Chapter 1: Destiny Calls

Trial of The Pillars

Summary:

Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Clarisse head to destroy the pillars which emits dark powers to create being, so strong it might destroy the demigods. This Evil kills the demigods out at night, but will this quest tear them apart, first?After TLO, No Thalico, sorry! I respect that she's the Lieutenant / HUNTER OF ARTEMIS. Nico/OC, later in the story.

_**I NEVER DISCONTINUE!**_

**Annabeth: Sis, they are over there!_*Greek Armor on*_**

**MT: _We Don't own PJO_, Blue team FTW *Yell orders to Ares/ Aphrodite cabins***

**JL: No Way! Red team for the win! *Screams orders to Siblings/ Hephaestus cabin***

**MT: *Defeats Hermes' kids with Annabeth* Losers!**

**JL: Of Course, Not, we're not done yet. *Greek fire at Annabeth/ Mimi***

**MT:We win! *Dodges Greek Fire with Annabeth, after both put on Caps of Invisibility***

***Crosses boundaries with red team's flag hand in hand* On with the first chapter!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

Chapter 1: Destiny Calls

Percy POV:

I woke up, from one of my demigod dreams, but this one sent chills up my spine, because it was terrifying, and the most realistic one I _**ever**_ had before. I just continued to ponder on this dream, and apparently I was late for breakfast, again. I just couldn't understand when is it that events will occur. I then was interrupted in my thoughts by an invisible force knocking me down, but then I realized it was Annabeth, my girlfriend, and daughter of Athena, with her invisibility cap, she received for her 10th birthday from her Olympian parent. I smiled at her, and took her hand, then pulled her up. I then said,

"Hey, Wise Girl! What were you up too?"

"Really, Seaweed Brain," I could never get anything past her, and especially right now I am totally off my game. Annabeth saw right through me, and called me on my bluff, but two can play at that game. I spoke again,

"What? I can't walk around on a nice morning, without being knocked down by my girlfriend," I acted dramatically offended to draw attention away from the subject at hand, and she said I wasn't smart. Well, I called her two, and raised her four. I guess I really am not smart, because she's always right, and when she spoke I knew I wasn't,

"First it's the afternoon, second, you were walking subconsciously _**thinking**_ about something, and when you think about anything I know something's wrong, so tell me what's wrong?" She knows me so well, but was it necessary for the fact that when I start thinking, then automatically something is suddenly wrong when I do that. I must have been walking after skipping breakfast too long, and haven't noticed. Then I don't know why Annabeth is here. When she suddenly 'reads my mind' without really reading my mind answered my question,

"You are missing archery, and I have to get you, and you_** have **_to come, it might _**improve**_ your aim, and then tell me about you dream," I couldn't argue much, for one thing, I was dragged, and secondly, she had her hand on my Achilles' spot while dragging. My girlfriend knows me so well, but sometimes I wish she didn't. I then noticed the Aphrodite kids try to give Rachel Dare, our Oracle, makeovers, I shuddered at the thought of an _**Aphrodite makeover**_. Trust me, if you want a makeover go there, if not don't mention your love life around them, or anyone you're dating. Rachel and Annabeth are good friends now, hm... I wonder why? Rachel was signaling for help, and Annabeth spoke,

"Give makeovers to the Rachel later, right_** now**_ is archery, so grab you bows, and armory, and helmets that you brought," armory, helmets, what? What's with the armor, and helmets, I mean we are not fighting a war, it's not the arena, it's _**only**_ an archery class. While Annabeth was speaking she was trying to contain her laughter at what the Aphrodite girls did to Rachel, but apparently I couldn't. I laughed at the make up on Rachel's face that two of the younger Aphrodite girls put on her. I then asked Annabeth about the armory,

"Why do we need to wear armor, and helmets during archery?" She was smirking at an apparently oblivious joke, but I didn't see the joke, and then she answered,

"Seaweed Brain,_** only**_ this class brought their own armory, and helmets, why? Well, you're in this class, and everyone knows you pretty well when you hold a bow, and arrow," I blushed heavily at that, I mean I am not that bad. I only made one arrow hit Hermes cabin, 3 other campers injured - , never mind I am bad. I then said defensively,

"Hey, I am bad, but is the armory, helmets, really necessary, it's not like it's the arena," No one liked it when I put it that way, and I was entranced by a chorus from everyone nearby, even campers/ satyrs _**not**_ in this mornings Archery class,

"YES!" Then it happened Rachel collapsed by Annabeth, and I ran to help them. Annabeth's face is struck with confusion that she hates getting. I then realized Rachel must have given a prophecy to faint like that. This will mean one thing my nightmares will come true, but can I change them? The prophecy I wish was never given. Dreams have meaning, but will these mean the end?

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**MT: First chapter sorry, for long time, my laptop was down, this is just the start -**

**JL: - to their adventures, the prophecy will be revealed, along with their first destination!**

**MT: Yea! So tune in next time! **

**JL: Until next time, beware demigods, for the worst is to come!**


	3. Chapter 2: Quest To The West

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU REVIEW, A FEW REVIEWS!**

**_1_ MORE DAY TILL THE LOST HERO!**

**MT:YES! I AM GOING TO BE IN THE STORY!YIPPEE!(MY NAME IN THE STORY _Madison_)**

**Annabeth: Yea! Sis, this adventure we went on, was sure something!**

**MT: I...AM...NOT RICK RIORDAN!**

**JL: I thought you said I didn't have to say that you don't own anything!**

**MT: You didn't have too! Since you just did, what's the point of me saying you don't have too! **

**(A/N: Silena/ Beckendorf alive: She confessed to being the traitor, and was never brought up again.)**

**JL: CONTEST! CHARACTERS ON THE QUEST WILL BE IMPORTANT CHARACTERS! JUST SUBMIT PARENTAGE, PERSONALITY, NAME, AND SEND HER AN IM OR REVIEW! 3 WINNERS, BUT WHO WILL IT BE! NO CHILD OF BIG THREE, FOR THIS STORY'S SAKE!**

Recap:

_Then it happened Rachel collapsed by Annabeth, and I ran to help them. Annabeth's face is struck with confusion that she hates getting. I then realized Rachel must have given a prophecy to faint like that. This will mean one thing my nightmares will come true, but can I change them? The prophecy I wish was never given. Dreams have meaning, but will these mean the end?_

Chapter 2: Quest To The West

Annabeth POV:

I froze Rachel collapsed after she just gave a prophecy, but this one caught me off guard, and you know it takes a lot to get me off guard. Percy, and the other campers came to assist our fallen Oracle. I just stood there in thought, and then I was interrupted by Percy saying,

"Annabeth, are you alright? What did happened?" I snapped out of it, instantly afterward. I then said,

"She gave a prophecy, and it is something," Percy just stared at me, and then said a question-like remark,

"Chiron is coming, so you can tell us of the prophecy then," I nodded looking at the faint Rachel. Then Chiron galloped on with a few of Apollo's kids, and Nico coming from the Big House. Chiron said concerned,

"Percy, my dear, what has happened?" I answered nice, and calmly as I regained myself,

"I was helping Rachel from the finishing of an official Aphrodite makeover, then I asked how she had been doing, and she turned into three images of Thalia, Percy, and my sister, Madison," I continued,

"They all said at different times, but in an eerie voice of the oracle:

_**Demigods that fought in the 2nd war,**_

_**Will go to extreme lengths,**_

_**To save Olympus, and destroy the evil four.**_

_**Hunters will combine, **_

_**To save all of time, **_

_**Destroy the pillars they must.**_

_**For the cost of many, blood lust.**_

_**Spirits in a pond,**_

_**Will lead them to the worst.**_

_**Together united by a sisters' bond,**_

_**Everyone's hearts remains strong.**_

_**Powerful heroes remain,**_

_**But all will feel pain.**_

_**Love is the key,**_

_**Leading to the death of three.**_**"** Chiron thought about it, and then answered,

"We need to call a meeting of all the cabin leaders," Will Solace ran to call all the cabin leaders, and Chiron checked on Rachel. Rachel woke up after a minute, and then said,

"I think I am seeing doubles. Did I say another riddle or something?" Percy answered Rachel quite stunned, but I don't think from the prophecy,

"Something, definitely something," I then said as we were putting away our armory, and arrows,

"Percy, what was your dreams, tell me, You will have to tell us, so tell me," I cooed softly hoping that my boyfriend would at least tell me. He stared into my eyes, and then said quietly,

" Alright, I will tell you, but -" He was cut off by the sounds of campers cheering. Then as we turned to see what was it about, I was greeted by a happy sound,

"Hi! Sis, how you guys been?" I would've jumped if I didn't recognized that voice. It is Madison Tristone, my sister, and she is a hunter of Lady Artemis, and is next in command after Thalia. Madison then appeared taking off her invisibility cap, and she received from mother as well, for her twelfth birthday, too. Thalia then ran up to me, and Madison, and Thalia grabbed me in a tight hug, and we all laughed. Percy just looked uncertain, and laughed slowly, because the hunters were here, and of the coincidence. I then said happily as the Hunters headed to their cabin, and Artemis went to talk to Chiron,

"Thals, Maddie, what are you guys doing here? I thought you weren't going to visit this month!"

"Aw... so you don't want us here, I am totally offended, and I bet even Seaweed Brain here forgot us!" She smiled at me, and then winked at both Percy, and I. We blushed, and then I said,

"Haha, of course I missed you guys it felt like forever since the last time, and I asked, because a prophecy was given before you guys just came," They looked at each other then at me, and then they both said at the same time,

"Really, because My Lady received a threatening letter saying that two of her hunters has been kidnapped in the west, and in the same area, a fellow hunter was killed, and that her two high commanders are next," I was shocked this is not a mere coincidence, someone wanted to bring us together, but the real question is why? Chiron came back, and stated that the meeting would take place in a few minutes, and that Madison, and Thalia would attend as well, for Lady Artemis of course. We began to walk towards the Big House, and then Madison smirked,

"Percy, I guess you still bad at archery, because I heard that they started to bring their own armory," Thalia, and I laughed real hard as my boyfriend said,

"Wha- how did you hear about that? I mean come on, of all things that they could bring, I expected a makeover kit!" I kissed him, as they frowned, and Madison, and I said anonymously in sync,

"Daughter of Athena, what do you expect!" I grabbed his hand, and my sister's, as she grabbed Thalia, and pulled them to the Big House, which counselors began to come in. Madison is kind like Thalia, and Madison's fatal flaw is like a mixture of two of them, hubris, and loyalty, but she almost controlled them, almost. Artemis was there as well, so as everyone entered we all bowed in respect of the goddess. Artemis then acknowledged us,

"Rise demigods, my hunters," Madison, and Thalia rose and stood by the goddess Artemis. The Stolls then said,

"Oh, wow, Maddie's back -"

"-now this party is going to be awesome with-" continued Conner, and finished by Travis,

"-pranks, food, and the sarcastic eternal hunter," Lady Artemis shot them looks, so they slink down in their seats, as Maddie threw daggers at them, but with their bad luck it would have been literal. Chiron cleared his throat,

"uh..hm, Lady Artemis we are honored by your presence, along with Thalia, and Madison, and now onto the matters of the letter, and the prophecy," Chiron signaled me to rise, and continue with the prophecy that was given by Rachel. I stood, and said,

"Well, I the new prophecy is:

_**Demigods that fought in the 2nd war,**_

_**Will go to extreme lengths,**_

_**To save Olympus, and destroy the evil four.**_

_**Hunters will combine, **_

_**To save all of time, **_

_**Destroy the pillars they must.**_

_**For cost of many, blood lust.**_

_**Spirits in a pond,**_

_**Will lead them to the worst**_

_**Together united by a sisters' bond,**_

_**Everyone's hearts remains strong.**_

_**Powerful heroes remain,**_

_**But all will feel pain.**_

_**Love is the key,**_

_**Leading to the death of three.**_" I continued,

"I think the first line is that the demigods that were in the 2nd war, and are still with us currently, are to go along," Murmurs of how that's to many for regular quest, and how it must have a double meaning. Then Percy continued my thought,

"The second, and third line must mean that we will have to do a lot to save Olympus, and from an evil of four," Everyone thought about it so far, and then Clarisse said impatiently,

"Well, I want to fight, and the part about blood lust seems quite entertaining," Chiron gave her a look, and said,

"Clarisse, wait patiently, now the next two lines I assume that we need help of more than one of your hunters, Lady Artemis, but that letter seems to make our interests the same, am I right Lady Artemis?" She looked at the centaur, and said,

"Perhaps, dear centaur, but I will not be accounted for my hunters if they do something to one of _**them**_, and you must hope these demigods behave while my hunters are there, or they will deal with me," She said disgustedly towards the guys, except for Percy whom she now respects, and only a few does that rarely happens too. We waited in silence, as everyone thought of the entire prophecy. Madison then said strongly,

"Destroy pillars, my lady, might these pillars resign somewhere in the west where our sisters are held, and that they sent us that as a clue for us to come," We exchanged glances, and that was a situation I was open to, because that made the most sense. Lady Artemis nodded, and said,

"Quite possible, Madison, and now Thalia, Madison, tell the hunters I shall be back later, after I attend to some matters," Then we all shielded our eyes for the next second the goddess vanished in a flash of white light, in her godly form We continued to ponder on the prophecy for some time now, until Chiron broke the awkward silence,

"First, to begin this quest we must find the spirit of the pond, and there it will lead the first clue," I thought long, and hard, until I realized it, and then I said over excited,

"Nereids! That's it, Nereid show up -" My sister finished my thought, and it always seemed as if we are telepathic,

"-in waves, which can be anywhere, so they must have the first clue where, and Seaweed Brain here can contact them!" I chuckled, and then I hit Percy in his Achilles' spot for him to answer, but he wasn't paying attention to begin with, and then he said out of pain,

"OW! um... yeah I can," We rolled our eyes, and then I said to everyone,

"Percy has been having more demigod dreams, and it might be relevant," We all stared at him, and then he replied slowly, and softly at first,

" Well, I was dreaming I was in a dark room, and it looked bare, I went to search for a way out, and then invisibly claws caught me off guard, and slammed me to the ground, starting its rampage, but even with Achilles' spot I felt little pain, even in my dreams. Next, I was running, and the invisible monster started to slam me into the wall, and it started to change forms, and faces where I saw a child first, and then next the thing a size of a titan. Secondly, I was transported to another room nearby similar to that room, and I saw celestial jail cells and in it I saw faces and they looked directly at me as if I was the first person they saw in millenniums, but the way they looked I would only imagine how long they were in this pit." He took a deep breath as we gazed at him in shock if this was to happen soon, and then he went on with his long story, however it is necessary that we hear the entire dream, no matter how long.

"They barely managed to whisper, as if that was their last breath, and death was to strike them next, sending to Judgment for the dead, but they looked longingly for death that would put their soul at rest, One of them said, Save me, hero, I froze realizing, that the place was an old dungeon, that was keeping magical creatures, and demigod prisoners, and then as I was about to help, however the scene shifted again to where I am in the middle of a battle field. Cries of the wounded, the dead called out my name, but I couldn't move if I wanted to, something stopped me. It reminded me of the war. Bodies of the dead were scattered, and a gust of wind slashed my body, but I felt nothing. I then collapsed to the air being sucked right out of me, and then I woke up," We looked at each other, and surprisingly barely no one had a trace of fear in their eyes, and the only thing I saw in their eyes, as well as mine was determination, and hope. I then said wanting to help those demigod prisoners,

"Chiron, when do all of us leave?" He answered reluctantly,

"Only a few seniors remain with us, and they are the ones who shall accompany you, for they helped in the war, and as for the hunters Lady Artemis shall decide," Thalia stood proudly, and smiling, and said,

"I will accompany them, for my hunters that are captive, and Madison shall join me, of course, along with a few other hunters," Madison nodded, and stood beside Thalia. They both wore some sort of symbol of ranking, and power, and Chiron looked at their determined faces, and said nicely,

"Well, yes, if that is what Lady Artemis wants, so Annabeth your companions are?" I stood up, and headed towards my sister, and said,

Percy, Nico, Clarisse, The Stolls, Will, Malcolm, Kate, Silena, Chris, and Beckondorf, I would like you all to come with me, and end this threat!" Cheering erupted, and they each stood at their name grinning ear to ear, and then Chiron looked concerned said,

"Ah, yes I wish you luck, and may the gods watch over you all, and keep you safe, and may you **_ALL_** come back alive," We looked at each other whom we are to survive with, or at least try. All of us said at the same time while we were still in there,

"We will come back, and with the prisoners that will be freed, as well," A large group of demigods like this, is surely to attract monsters. As soon as we left the Big House Percy started to run towards the beach, and all of us followed, and what we saw shocked us all.

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**MT: I WILL ALSO MAKE A STORY OF WHICH THE GODS READ THE LOST HERO, AFTER I BUY IT TOMORROW! YAY! _1_ DAY LEFT! THANK THE GODS!**

**JL: REVIEW! REVIEW! !**

**MT: Please Review! Also, take the pledge, and join the Hunters Of Artemis. You shall need to recite this: "I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis, and turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt.", and state your name, parentage, and your immortal age. If you do then you shall be in my new story A Vow To The End , which is a story of a quest, and the Hunters Of Artemis must work with demigods, without sending them to Hades. Any guys who want in just tell me your name/ parentage, so you will have a minor, but important part in the story!**


End file.
